


The Peacock's Punishment

by RosalindInPants



Series: Dario Has Been a Very Bad Boy [2]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Dario was a very bad boy, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, masochist Dario, open relationships for everyone, sadist Wolfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindInPants/pseuds/RosalindInPants
Summary: Dario's sexual indiscretions have gotten him in trouble. He's been left cuffed to a pipe in Jess's bookstore bathroom. Wolfe comes to administer punishment and have a little fun. A prequel to "Never Have I Ever".Several years post-canon. Dario is an adult and consent has been negotiated in advance. Everyone involved is in an open relationship.
Relationships: Dario Santiago/Christopher Wolfe
Series: Dario Has Been a Very Bad Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Peacock's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Wolfe/Dario scene alluded to in "Never Have I Ever" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169876)  
> To summarize: Wolfe walked in on Dario and Eskander. Wolfe was not pleased. By way of apology, Dario had Jess leave him cuffed in the bookstore bathroom for Wolfe to punish.
> 
> Filling the following prompts from Maz's kinktober list: Blindfolds | Clamps and clips | Handcuffs

EPHEMERA

**A paper note attached to a key delivered to Scholar Christopher Wolfe. Immediately destroyed.**

_Sir, I would like to offer my most humble apologies for the offense I have given you. I expect you know what to do with this key. Come at 9:00._

**A Codex message from Scholar Christopher Wolfe to Lord Commander Niccolo Santi. Marked private.**

_Remember how you were complaining you haven't been to the Hive in a while? Go tonight. I'll be home late. I have a little project to take care of at the bookstore. I'll tell you all about it later._

* * *

The bookstore's windows were dark when Wolfe arrived. Jess and Anit would have closed up an hour ago, as had the owners of the other shops that lined the street. Busy by day, the market district was quiet at this hour, empty of all but a few late-working civilians making their way home and a pair of High Garda on patrol. None of them took any notice of Wolfe as he slipped around to the back door and took the key from his pocket to fit into the lock. The door opened silently into the darkened store.

Wolfe took a small glow from the pocket of his Scholar's robe before stepping through and locking the door behind him. He understood why Jess preferred to keep the place dark when it was being used for unofficial business, but that didn't mean he liked groping through the dark and tripping over the crates of books that often cluttered the back hall.

Crates of books left lying about. If that wasn't a sign of how the world had changed, Wolfe didn't know what was. It still felt mildly sacrilegious to walk right past them without tagging them to send to the Archives, a feeling that fit well enough with what Wolfe had come to do.

Dim light shone from around the bathroom door at the end of the hall. The same key fit into its lock.

The door opened on a vision worth savoring. Dario Santiago knelt naked on the floor against the back wall, his hands cuffed over his head to an exposed pipe. Though the night was warm, gooseflesh prickled his bronzed and waxed skin. His chest fluttered with short, shallow breaths that made the sparkling weights on his nipple clamps sway. Excitement, Wolfe thought, a conclusion supported by the erection on display between the young man's legs. A touch of fear, perhaps. A strip of black silk covered Dario's eyes, so he couldn't yet see who had opened the door, though he would have heard it. That would feed back into the excitement, knowing Dario's proclivities. 

If it did, that was none of Wolfe's concern. Dario hadn't earned his concern. Tonight, Dario was nothing but a pretty body for Wolfe to take his pleasure from. Such were the terms offered with the key, and he couldn't help but appreciate the symbolism of it all. Dario's crime had been a failure to lock a door - quite deliberate, Wolfe was sure, given the young man's exhibitionist tendencies - and he redeemed himself by having himself locked up for Wolfe. Fitting.

Wolfe took his time locking the door. Behind him, Dario's breathing quickened. Good, put the boy on edge, make him squirm. Slipping the key into his pocket, he asked in a silky, dangerous tone, "Do you know what your problem is, Santiago?"

Dario's head lifted toward the sound. "I expect you're here to enlighten me, sir." The line sounded rehearsed. Too confident by half.

That was easily fixed. The bathroom was small enough that it took only two steps to reach the brat and deliver a stern slap to his face. Taking a handful of Dario's curls, he crouched down in front of the boy. "I will have no more attitude from you, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Dario said, voice husky with arousal.

"Good. I will not tolerate disrespect. I would gag you if I didn't know how much you like having this mouth of yours filled." He traced his fingertips around Dario's lips, red and swollen from biting, only to pull his hand away as Dario chased it. "No. Entitled brat, thinking you'll be handed what you want on a silver platter. But that isn't even your worst flaw, is it? No, that would be your vanity. You just can't resist showing off." Releasing Dario's hair, Wolfe let his hands wander down the sculpted planes of Dario's chest to his clamped nipples. Up close, he could see that the weights were large rubies set in gold, the kind of excessive extravagance that Dario so adored.

Lightly, he pulled on each weight. Dario gave a pained and needy whine that sent a hot pulse of desire through Wolfe's loins. Wolfe maintained the tension, watching Dario's muscles tense while his own trousers grew tight.

"Here you are, cuffed to a bathroom pipe, wearing rubies on your nipples like the debauched royal you are." Wolfe twisted the ruby weights between his fingers until he had Dario whimpering. "Did you think these would impress me? I don't want to see you sparkle, Santiago, I want to see you _hurt_." With that, he yanked off the clamps.

Dario gave a most satisfying scream. The cuffs rattled against the pipe as his body arched in a rigid curve, and again as he slumped, panting through the pain.

Wolfe tucked the clamps away in his pocket and gave each nipple a flick with his fingernail. A delicious little yelp from Dario each time. Bending lower, he licked one nipple as if to soothe it, only to bite when Dario leaned into the comfort. That got another nice cry, so he bit the other one, too, not letting up until Dario swore. For that, Wolfe slapped him. "I told you to mind your manners."

"Yes, sir," Dario panted. "Sorry, sir." From beneath the blindfold, a tear ran down his cheek, but his cock was hard as ever between his legs and moist at the tip. A few drips on the floor already.

The image of Dario licking up his own mess held a certain appeal, but Wolfe filed it away for later. It was much too soon to let the little brat free of his cuffs.

"We have, I think, long since established that I am a bastard," Wolfe said while his hands wandered down Dario's abdomen. All firm, precisely defined muscles, not a scrap of fat on him. Wolfe had spent too much of his life around soldiers to see such a form as anything but decorative, but he could enjoy the opportunity to handle a body like a classical statue. Very slowly, he dragged his nails along the v-shaped lines leading down to Dario's hairless pubic mound, digging them in harder as Dario tried to thrust his hips forward. "And you, oh spoiled royal brat, like it far more than you want to admit." Pinning Dario down with a firm hand on that pretty stomach of his, Wolfe raked a nail along the top of Dario's erection.

Dario hissed, but held his tongue. His cock twitched beneath Wolfe's finger, as if straining for attention. Wolfe wiped his finger across the damp tip and pulled it away. He could only laugh when Dario lifted his chin and opened his mouth as if waiting for a taste.

"I told you already, Santiago. You get nothing in that rude mouth," Wolfe said, ignoring Dario's groan and putting his finger into his own mouth to suck noisily. In a voice dripping with scorn, he continued, "All that royal blood of yours, and you taste like any other man. Nowhere near the best I've had."

If Dario took offense to that, he didn't rise to the bait. More likely, he was deep enough into submission that the insult aroused him all the more. No matter. There were other ways to make him uncomfortable. Reaching between Dario's parted legs, Wolfe dug his fingers hard into the firm cheek of Dario's ass. Sculpted even there, naturally, and, as Wolfe let his fingers explore further, just as hairless as the rest of him. Smooth, soft skin. Too smooth, in fact. Downright slippery at the pucker of his entrance.

With no warning, Wolfe jabbed three fingers in. It should have been difficult, even painful, but he met with only slick, welcoming heat and a groan from Dario that was definitely pleased. Yanking his fingers out, he seized Dario by the balls, applying enough pressure to get a pained moan from Dario. "Got yourself all prepared for me, did you?" Wolfe purred.

Nic would have recognized that as a threat. Dario didn't.

"Yes, sir," Dario said. "Do with me as you please."

Laughing, Wolfe tightened his grip until Dario let out a high pitched whine that sounded genuinely distressed. He let up at that, but only slightly. "You little shit. Did you think I was my father, an old man to manipulate to indulge your whims? I know you too well for that, Santiago. I know what you want. And you do not get to have it."

Without letting go of Dario's balls, Wolfe wrapped his other hand around Dario's shaft and gave a slow pull. Dario's face screwed up in an exquisite combination of terror and arousal, and the sound he made gave Wolfe a vicious pulse of desire. It reminded him in a very good way of Nic's reaction to similar moves, the way the body instinctively responded to stimulus even when the mind knew what was - or more accurately, wasn't - coming. Khalila had her husband very well trained, indeed.

"This is not one of your self-indulgent fantasies, Santiago," Wolfe said while he slid his hand up and down Dario's length and Dario mewled helplessly. "This is punishment. Do you know what that means?"

"No, sir," Dario whined. His hips twitched, but with Wolfe's firm grip on his balls, he didn't dare thrust up into Wolfe's hand. The cuffs rattled with Dario's shaking arms.

"It means, brat, that you suffer without reward. I leave here satisfied. You do not." He punctuated each word with another jerk of Dario's cock, and continued with the same slow, even rhythm until Dario's whines reached a fevered pitch and he found himself feeling nearly as impatient.

Dario groaned when Wolfe left go of him to stand. Whether from relief or need, Wolfe neither knew nor cared. He took his time appreciating the pretty picture Dario made. Kneeling, blindfolded, panting, flushed with arousal. Cuffed and helpless on the bathroom floor and silently begging for more.

Wolfe unfastened his trousers and pulled out his own erection to give himself a few slow strokes. As if drawn by gravity, Dario's head lifted toward the soft sound of skin on skin, mouth coming open. He turned his head from side to side, seeking what he couldn't see. Not hard to guess how he'd developed a habit like that.

"You want this, do you? A hard cock to fill up that greedy mouth of yours?" Wolfe asked.

Licking his lips, Dario nodded. "Please, sir."

In answer, Wolfe slapped him again. There was something truly satisfying about doing that. A nice flush of red in Dario's cheek now, and an even nicer humility to his posture as he sagged down, defeated. "I'm sorry, sir," he said. He sounded pitiful. Maybe it wasn't even an attempt at manipulation.

Irrelevant. No matter how sorry Dario was or wasn't, Wolfe was in a sadistic mood, and Dario took far too much pleasure in being roughly used. Far more painful for him to be neglected, untouched, denied. Stroking his own length, Wolfe said, "How many times must I say this? You do not get what you want. I do. And what I want is to watch you suffer while I see to my own needs."

Dario let out a disappointed groan, earning himself another slap.

"Your wife might put up with that, but I will not," Wolfe snapped. "Shut up and look pretty. You can manage that, can you not?"

"Yes, sir," Dario answered. His posture straightened and he spread his legs wider to make a nice display of himself.

"That's right. You're good at showing off. Pretty, vain peacock of a boy." Taking a chance, Wolfe stepped closer to Dario, bringing his cock close enough to Dario's face that if Dario strained for it, he could have reached it. He could see the struggle in Dario. Teeth on a red lip, fingers curling into palms. Little signs of discomfort to fuel his arousal.

"Be a good boy," he panted, jerking quickly now, "and maybe I'll be generous and spill my load on that pretty face of yours instead of making you lick it off the floor. A nice facial for your royal skin."

Dario turned his face upward toward the sound of Wolfe's swiftly pumping hand, but he neither spoke nor made any effort to reach Wolfe's cock. Exceptionally good behavior there, far better than Wolfe would have expected. Wolfe couldn't resist taking a handful of Dario's supremely pullable curls at that display of submission, pulling hard enough that Dario let out a delicious little cry. The sound made his balls go tight. A few more strokes, hard and fast, and he was done, splattering Dario's face with the thick mess of his orgasm.

Now that was an image worth memorizing. Dario, humbled and covered in visible proof of Wolfe's dominance. Damp with sweat and rigid with unmet need. An excellent remedy to the unfortunate mental image of Dario's indiscretion in the Iron Tower.

"I will consider this an acceptable apology," Wolfe said as he tucked himself away in his trousers.

"Thank you, sir," Dario breathed.

"Oh, I wouldn't thank me just yet," Wolfe said, fingering the clamps in his robe pocket. "You will be retrieved shortly after my departure, will you not?"

That was the usual arrangement, and Dario confirmed it with a nod and a nervous-sounding, "Yes, sir."

It was almost a pity Dario's blindfold wouldn't let him see the grin that spread across Wolfe's face.

He left the bathroom a short time later, having teased Dario to the edge of orgasm and left him with the clamps back on his already sore nipples, whining for relief Wolfe wouldn't be giving him. That would fall to Jess or Anit or whichever of the others waited for him in the office at the other end of the hall. It was none of Wolfe's concern; he'd taken what he was owed and now had the luxury of leaving Dario to be someone else's problem. He gave a sharp knock on the office door and dropped the key into the box provided for it, lingering at the outer door of the bookstore only long enough to hear the office door open.

Walking out into the warm Alexandrian night, Wolfe wondered if Nic was home from the Hive yet. He had quite the story to tell.


End file.
